


Some Red-Handed Sleight of Hand

by Viridian5



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Drama, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farfarello has his own plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Red-Handed Sleight of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song enclosed at the end. Pre-reading by Syvia and Rosaleendhu.

Farfarello had known men like Crawford before. Even the smallest despot of them would want his kingdom in what he considered to be perfect shape, everything in its place (and everything had a place to such men), and every order followed immediately and perfectly without question. They felt certain they knew everything, even when evidence otherwise brushed their faces.

Farfarello had some discernment as to when he should obey and when he should pretend to be insensible around such men. Let Crawford overestimate his insanity. Farfarello could control himself when he wanted to--he could be a scalpel with a surgeon’s eye--but if he didn’t have to why should he? There were few punishments that truly bothered him. If taken out to wound and kill by Crawford he would be deferential as long as it served him and his goals.

He’d never met anyone like Schuldig before, who exploded into Farfarello’s senses. Everything about him was big, loud, colorful, and provocative, from his personality to his hair to his lusts to the ways he displayed his German background. Sometimes he wondered if Schuldig looked and sounded like this to everyone but decided it didn’t matter. His Schuldig was _his_, whether the rest of the world saw or heard him or not.

Better, they two had some common interests. He far preferred the company of his Guilt, who would smile and either help or stand back as Farfarello tortured and killed his fill. If Farfarello had to restrain himself during a job, Schuldig often found him a special treat afterward. He also seemed to find a special pleasure in tormenting and destroying God’s flocks and houses of worship and saw the humor in strangling a person with his own rosary, which left such beautiful ligature marks.... They would return red in tooth and claw, happy and bloody-handed, bloody-minded. _Happy_. That mutual joy made such a difference.

They manipulated and rewrote each other in a dance of treachery and symbiosis and rubbed off on each other. Schuldig made him calmer and more focused, while Farfarello amplified Schuldig’s passion and thirst for blood, each reaching through their mental link the way God supervised and adjusted his sheep.

Crawford thought he understood their bond and thus handed Schuldig Farfarello’s leash, thinking the telepath controlled him. Crawford thought he understood and controlled Schuldig too. After all, everything had its place, his telepath and berserker included. As long as it served Farfarello’s interests, he wouldn’t stray too far from his cell, but someday there would be a new reckoning.

He might even take his Guilt with him. A leash connected both ways.

### END

“Some Red-Handed Sleight of Hand” by Cursive

_And now, we proudly present  
Songs perverse and songs of lament.  
A couple of hymns of confession,  
And songs that recognize our sick obsessions.  
Sing along, I’m on the ugly organ again.  
Sing along, I’m on the ugly organ, so let’s begin.  
There’s no use to keep a secret.  
Everything I hide ends up in lyrics...  
So read on, accuse me when you’re done-  
If it sounds like I did you wrong._

_Whoa-oh._

_Our Father, Who art in heaven,  
Save me from this wreck I’m about to drown in.  
Didn’t I learn anything counting out  
My sins on rosary beads?  
The reverend plays on the ugly organ.  
Uh-huh.  
He spews out his sweet and salty sermon  
On the audience._

_So why do I think I’m any different?  
I’ve been making money off my indifference.  
We all pass the hat around.  
This is my body, this is the blood I found  
On my hands after I wrote this album.  
Play it off as stigmata for crossover fans...  
Some red-handed sleight of hand._

_Whoa-oh. Whoa-oh. Yeah.  
Wow! Whoa-oh. Whoa-oh. _


End file.
